From One To Another
by That One Guy With A Face
Summary: Size years and eleven weeks, she counted to herself. Keeping track of every single day that she spent holed up in what could have constituted as a sensory-deprived nightmare. With no human contact in years, she had almost forgotten the beauty in even the most simple conversations...until that familiar idiot came long. (AU)
1. New Chances

**I should really start looking into contacting a beta, just to be sure my grammar and spelling doesn't one day hit a snag...**

 **Anyhow, I decided to explore the unique realm of Naruto/Tayuya, given the fact that two of their stories were what dragged me into the pairing to begin with. (Yellow and Red Makes & Sound of Freedom.) The catch at the beginning was that I wanted something more unique and different, without having to contort the entirety of the Naruto universe and timeline; enter, Tayuya surviving but being kept on lockdown.**

 **I'm not entirely well-versed with the history, as it has been well over a year since I bothered reading the manga. (Even though I was that one kid who got on the computer every Thursday evening, when the translated copy of the newest chapter was released.) But that gave me the idea that grew into the chapter before you.**

 **I'm not prideful enough to ignore reviews or opinions, so I'm hoping if I made any error in the continuity, minor or major, you guys will inform me. This is all loosely based months prior to The Last, so anything from that timeframe will have little to no impact on the story, in the foreseeable future.**

 **Off-Topic: Anybody else ever seen, 'Lastman'? An animated series based off a French comic? Pretty effing epic...but I recommend you avoid it, if you're against sexual content or mild violence.**

 **...**

"Three-hundred and twenty-four." she sighed, diagonally etching a small line against a group of four others. Reaching down to her wheelchair, she rolled a bit backwards and took a longer look at the numerous rally marks across the enclosed wall. "Six years and twelve weeks...fuck, wait, I forgot about leap year. That makes it six years and eleven weeks." she added, running her hands through the red locks of her hair. Ever since the first day she had been placed in maximum security, she had kept an exact count of the time spent on lockdown.

Over the course of her sentencing, once it became evident that she had given up on any idea of escape, even less for treatment of her legs, she had been moved down to a lower tier prison. It was't near the village, which was evident from the small hole they called a window; barely three inches in diameter. Not that it mattered, anyhow, as her own mind was now institutionalizrd to the bland walls of stone that blocked her off from the world. Outside, all she saw was the winding mountains in the distance, arid tundra in between.

"Fuck, this thing is itching again." she groaned, as she slipped a finger between the skin of her neck and the metal cuff that wrapped around her throat. She could feel the occasional hooks that engraved to the nerves beneath the surface layer and prevented any flow of chakra within her body, save for the necessary amount to remain alive. Initially, it had been mental torture for her, to be reduced from the formidable Sound Four to a mere cripple of a prisoner.

"Hm, Tayuya, right?" asked a voice, male by the firmness and slightly deep tone. She couldn't help but widen her eyes, as the sound of another human being registered in her mind; even the guards rarely spoke to her, when they brought her the usual three small meals per day. With so little contact to another soul, even her attitude had gradually changed from the rebellious mentality to a more somber attitude. But she'd be fucked over on her own gravestone, if she ever forgot her own name.

"...yeah?" she replied, unsure as to what caused anybody to come approach her cell. Without warning a ray of illumination fill the darkness of the hallway and leaked into her cell, she just barely could make out the tall outline of a robed man. She winced, her eyes ringing in pain as the darkness she was accustomed to was replaced with actual light. "Sh-shit!" she hissed, raising a hand to her eyes. She heard a shuffle of movement, and quickly panicked when the ides crossed her mind that she had chased off her only human interaction in what could have been years.

"Is this better?" asked the same voice from just moment ago, as the echo of a flicker preceeded a few light being turned off. Tayuya nodded and lowered her hand, this time allowing her eyes to gradually adjust to the sensitivity. When the figure returned, she was able to make out the black coat and orange pants he wore, which likely covered a lean body frame. She didn't know if it was the lack of exposure to other people, or her own supressed hormones, but her eyes immediately travelled to the young man's face and took note of his more defined features. "Alright, well, let's get started. I came down to interview you, and get a better reading of your condition." stated the shinobi, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"...why?" she croaked out, without intending to. She had once placed a sense of pride in being able to act on the moment without giving into pressure, but now she was at a loss for proper words. This had been the most anybody had spoken to her since her imprisonment, and it was almost mind-numbing. The way his lips moved to each sound, and now she could hear his soft breathing. So many things she had once taken for granted, now seemed like a heaven-sent gift.

"For reasons that are confidential, I can't say. However, I made it a personal goal to oversee each of Konoha's prisons for a few days...how are you doing here? Have you been treated inhumanely in any fashion?" he answered, following up with his own questions. Tayuya watched his every movement, and found herself distravted by the way he stood and crossed his arms as he spoke. It almost caused her to forget he had asked her something.

"I...I haven't actually...spoken to somebody in a while. Almost forgot what it...was like..." she mumbled, causing the young man to raise an eyebrow at her statement. It was then, that she realized her had the brightest yellow-hued hair she had ever seen. Only one person she had ever met in her life had that color of hair, and now that she looked closer, she recognized the three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. "You're that annoying kid...one of the few that came to retrieve the Uchiha...right?" she whispered, her voice growing quiet. She remembered him being much more of a shortstop, yet that was either due to faulty memory or the fact that he had since grown.

She was betting on the latter, not the former.

"Hm, yeah, I wondered why you seemed familiar...you're one of the ninja from Oto, aren't you? The ones that participated in escorting Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru." he responded, with a surprisingly welcoming tone. She had expected a much harsher approach from him, but he caught her completely off-guard with his warmth. "I didn't expect any of you to have survived...but that explains why you weren't part of the Edo Tensei during the war, when Kabuto ressurected the others in your team." he added, with a small smile and chuckle. Tayuya widened her eyes, before glancing back down at the floor with a weak laugh.

"So, four-eyes was involved in a war? I never thought he'd learn Orochimaru's jutsu."

"He did, although, no body wojld have guessed he could revive an entire army of thousands." shrugged the blond, as he leaned against the bars of her cell gate. Tayuya felt a warmth creep along her cheeks, as the light reflected on the young man's facial details. She could now see the softness of his skin, in contract to the much slimmer frame that encompassed his body; she had been a shining at one point, and she could still tell that he was likely defined from his own career.

Something about the boy screamed that he wasn't a pushover; much more caring and kind, but almost the same overwhelming intensity she used to get when she was in the presence of Orochimaru.

Or was it just the fact that a fully able shining stood before her, when she was just a cripple? Fuck, she hated her life sometimes.

She should have ended it when she first woke up from beneath that tree.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that, you know. There's still a lot to live for in life, and your condition and present situation is nothing worth dying over." stated the blind, catching the red-hair prisoner by surprise. He had addressed her entire train of thought, and understood every question running though her mind? How had he done it? "I can't read mind, if that's what your thinking. I can simply read intentions and emotions; a part of my training from years ago." grinned the shinobi sheepishly, as he scratched his head in embarrassment. Tayuya raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head with the most subtle hint of amusement.

"You've grown, damn.." she whispered, turning her chair back to face the wall and its markings.

"...you've been here this long? I'm assuming each dash is a day, considering you have them sorted into groups of seven?"

"Yeah, it helps keep me busy...kills the time, you know?"

"Yeah...they don't have books for you? Anything remotely close to keeping you entertained? With how calm you act, I'm surprised they won't allow you at least something to pass the day." he added, running his eyes along every corner of the cell. He only now noted how empty and cold it seemed, a sheer hole of desolation. He'd need to do something.

"Me? A shining arrested for the kidnapping of an Uchiha, and assault on Konoha and Suna shinobi? Fat chance, honestly."

"Give me a moment, I'll be right back."

"Wh-what?"

The blond didn't respond, as he turned his back to her and quietly walked back out of the hallway, closing the door to the main offices outside. She couldn't hear or see anything anymore, and the darkness that was kept at bay by the little light, now engulfed her vision once again. It didn't take but a few seconds for a lump to form at her throat, when she realized she already missed the human interaction between her and another human being. "...come back..." she mumbled, keeping her best effort to hold back the words.

Shit, it was the worst fucking feeling in the world.

Seconds turned into minutes, and soon she began to lose hope he'd come back. He didn't give her any hint at lying, or that he intended to simply leave her high and dry; she simply knew there was were circumstances that may have held him back. Anybody that could come and go between this facility and others alike, wasn't just some common nobody. They had to have influence and purpose, which meant he had sway in the outside.

"...if that's the case, he's likely a busy guy now. He probably has shit to fucking do, things more important than talking to a people." she murmured to herself, twiddling her thumbs together. When had she become so depressed, anyway? Up until now, she'd been fine with being alone. "...so why does it fucking hurt now?"

"So-sorry! Had to go ask for a book, but all they had were dictionaries and encyclopedias!" hugged a voice, as the front. door swung open with a loud clatter. Tayuya wasn't expecting thw sudden entrance, and let out a shrill gasp as she tumbled out of her chair, landing painfully on the floor. She didn't intend to, but the shock caused her to incite an involuntary response.

"FUCK, DICK-HEAD! HAVE SOME DAMN TACT!" she shouted, before covering her mouth as a guard rushed in and quickly pulled the blond back. Strangely enough, her first fear was that he'd turn away and leave her alone again. She didn't want to lose the communication with another person. "N-no! It was an accident-"

"Back away from the gate! Uzumaki-san, clear the spa-"

"No, no...it's alright, I have this handled. I rushed in and startled her, so the reaction should have been expected. Return to your post, Touske, and thank you for the quick response...I'll let your superiors know you have good reaction time." smiled the blond, receiving an appreciative nod from the guard. Tayuya watched him walk back to the offices, but not before he gave her a stern gaze. Years ago, she would have laughed it off, but now it did make her tense up in anxiety. "...again, sorry for scaring you. I wanted to give you this...it's not the...greatest book, but it's better than nothing..."

Tayuya couldn't help but pick up the exasperated sigh in his words, and as she took the small novel, she felt the cool touch of metal brush against her fingers. A flashlight?

"So you can read in the dark." explained the man, with a chuckle. Tayuya nodded and accepted the book, before letting out a weak laugh she she saw the cover and title.

Icha Icha Paradise.

"A sex story? Is this you trying to seduce me? So desperate for attention, you resort to seducing girls in prison?" she half-joked. He blushed and turned to look away, before shrugging shyly.

"N-no! Just trying to be nice...a future Hokage needs to be down to earth, but also know how to relate to all his subjects." he answered, before groaning and rubbing his temple. "Damn, that was...supposed to remain a secret...I suck at being a Hokage-In-Training."

For the first time in a long time, Tayuya laughed. Not quietly, but loud enough that her throat and stomach began to hurt. The entire time, the blond idiot never left, and their conversation soon carried on.

She didn't miss the bandages that wrapped across his entire right arm, however.

...

"...it seems these people never do learn, huh?" asked Kakashi, as he stroked his chin while lost I'm thought. His free hand ran across the map that was sprawled out across his desk; fingers tracing across various point in the map that were highlighted and circled. Each point, as he had been informed, was the site of an attack on trading caravans. "No matter how much the idea of peace draws closer, some people cannot resist giving in to the temptation of crime." he sighed, before looking up and awya from the map. He caught sight of a young man, with a cigarette in his mouth, who was standing idly by a large window.

"They were coordinated, so I can tell these aren't the traditional highway bandits. Each strike came at precisely the same time, while at a minimal distance of safety; they were spread just enough to divide any nearby shining, without sacrificing the possibility of regrouping later on...that's why Kiba's tracking unit initially had a tough time catching up to them."

"And you believe they'll strike again? Lady Mizukage already stated that she had a similar recurring issue a year ago, before they-"

"-stopped, and just months later we begin having the same problem. Thare are robberies with implemented strategies, which means we have to approach them as we would a high-profile ambush."

"So what would you suggest, Shikamaru?"

"I'll round up a squad, hand-picked by myself. Kiba and Shino are available, which will provide excellent tracking and scouting. I want to also contact Ibiki, since Ino is already on a mission, for possible interrogations...and I'll need another heavy hitter, so I want to loo-"

"I'll go." interrupted a voice, causing the two present shinobi to snap their heads up to the main doorway leading out of the Hokage Office.

"Sasuke?"

"No, it's Itachi, I just happened to have changed my name last week. Who else could I be? I don't happen to see Sharingan users frolicking about the streets of Konoha." answered the Uchiha with a familiar tone of dry sarcasm; subtle enough that it blended with his usual monotone voice. He walked up to the two men, and took a deep breath as he examined the map. "I know there was a camp roughly sixe miles away from two of the sites, centered between them, although I last spotted it a month ago. If we're not assuming the people were little more than vagabonds, and they were the same people who assaulted and robbed the caravans, they aren't carrying the spoils with them."

"Which would mean they at least have another camp, where they're storing the rewards...it would fit in with theit profile of leaning towards careful planning. That also means there is a likely chance that there is more than just one forward camp, from where they're coordinating these attacks."

"...but to do that, they have to constantly be communicating between each other. If we attack only one camp, and they suddenly stop contact with the others, that may raise an alert that they've been compromised."

"...than I have to change my plans, because we'll need more aggresive tactics. Sasuke, do you remembwr how many peop-"

"There were exactly twelve men and nine women, most of them in their mid-twenties to early thirties; only one of them looked to be an older female, possibly in her late forties." answered the Uchiha, without skipping a beat. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, nd instead turned to Kakashi.

"Assuming they have multiple encampments; we'll need two scouting-forward parties, four men each. Once they've tracked and mapped out every possible camp, we'll organize four attack units of three men, and send two units to each of the close two camps."

"Seems rather underwhelming don't you think? They could be outnumbered six to twenty." replied Kakashi, before Shikamaru shook his head.

"We'll have the souring-forward units in standby; we send one to each of the same camps to bring it at a one-two ratio. From the reports, the bandits were coordinated, but they weren't any major threat in terms of sheer power. Sending units of strictly Jonin should be enough to capture or eliminate them."

"...I'm starting to miss the days, when bandits were simple thugs." sighed Kakashi, as Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"I miss the days when I could lay down in the grad for hours and not worry about these nonsense." added the Nara, as he and Kakashi began chuckling. They exchanged amused glances, before looking around the room for the Uchiha.

He was already gone.

...

"...and then I came out with an uppercut, and knocked him right out of the competition. That was just before Sasuke's fight, but he got his time limit extended due to people wanting to see him go against Gaara." finished Naruto, as he grinned sheepishly, rolling his left arm as if to subtly flex his muscles. Tayuya took note, but bother pointing it out, as she took in every word the blond spoke to her. They had been wasting away the better part of an hour talking about their pasts, but she would admit that Naruto, as he preffered she call him, dominated eight to ninety percent of the actual topics.

"So that was just before the attack, right? Before Orochimaru and Suna..."

"Yeah, the attack on the village, when the old man...yeah..."

Tayuya held back a nervous sweat, and turned her head to the ground; there was never any solid evidence that directly tied to her involvement in the Sandaime Hokage's death, nor his battle with the Snake Sennin. Despite the methods her interrogator took, Orochimaru had made sure to seal certain knowledge away, out of anybody's reach. However, now she felt a bit of pressure form at her throat, when she took note of the young man's saddemed expression.

Perhaps it was out of survival, or a selfish need to avoid losing what little contact they had, buy she decided against revealing any of that to him. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right?

"...so how is the world now? You said that Kabuto was still at large? What about Orochimaru? Has anybody done him in yet?"

"It's much better now that the five major villages are at stable peace; slowed down the number of misions, but there's always more to do in other fields...and Kabuto? No idea, honestly, Sasuke never went in depth after their fight. As for Orochimaru, he's under constant surveillance, but he sometimes stops by Konoha. Kakashi actually brought him in to help Tsunade when I had my arm repla-...er, when I needed medical attention." he smiled. He _really_ needed to get his mouth in check, for the sake of his future occupation.

For a brief moment, Tayuya remained silent.

"...what do you mean Orochimaru is allowed in Konoha?"


	2. Let's Continue

_**Thanks to all the readers who left their reviews and comments on the story! Glad you all enjoyed it, and I'm happy that many of you were entertained by the unique approach I took to this pairing! While I do enjoy writing this, it does bring a sense of satisfaction that others are also happy to spend time reading. Additionally, the writer to one of my favorite stories commented that they enjoyed my first chapter...that definitely helped spark some good writing juju for this update. *squeals***_

 _ **There are a lot of dark and somber fanfiction stories out there that have influenced me; many of them involving a more angst-riddled approach to Naruto's psyche, but it's not something I've ever been keen on writing. For all the criticism Naruto recieved over the years, regarding his outlandish sense of positivity, I do admire the attitude he developed in his older days.**_

 _ **No point in spending a lifetime being angry and filled with grudges; it's okay to feel those emotions, but there's little use in letting them dominate your entire life.**_

 _ **But I still like blending both light and dark elements into my story; a little bit of everything, so I say.**_

 **Bonus Quote: Anybody else looking forward to the Canelo/GGG boxing rematch? Because I am. #TeamGGG**

 _ **Anyway, back to the story! Here's the new chapter to From One To Another !**_ _ **Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it! I know the chapter came out relatively quick, but the actual time between updates may vary, depending in my work and workout schedules.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

"I don't get it, though. Like, why aren't you more angry and stuff? I mean, shit, I would be if that crap was happening to me." snorted Tayuya, as Naruto finished recounting his childhood. She had insisted on beginning at a point where everything was realistic, and shinobi weren't just a lifetime short of being deities capable of leveling maps. So, the blond chose to start with his own youth, which had struck a cord with her. Perhaps it had been her time in prison that softened her, or the visits from him, but she honestly felt a slight bit of sympathy. "I mean, hated and shunned for some shit you weren't in control of? I would have at least left to some place where I could actually be fucking acknowledged." she continued.

Naruto merely laughed.

"For what? I mean, being angry all the time just sounds like a miserable fate all on its own. What's the point in living, if all you do is focus on the negatives and finish up putting yourself down every day? The world isn't fair, yeah, but why would I let that beat me down into some rage-filled machine? As for leaving, let's remember I was a jinchuuriki. Sure, the Anbu were instructed to keep me safe in the event of a drunken shinobi wanting payback, or even the occasional angry villager...but there was never a solid reason for leaving, not do I think I'd have honestly made it past actual trained Anbu."

"So, that's it? You just forgive everybody?"

"Well, I didn't say that. I just don't see a purpose in living and breathing anger and hate. I know when people are truly past a point of redemption, but even I can make mistakes; Orochimaru for example. I wasn't keen on letting him walk away scratch free, but in the end, he hasn't started trouble and even helped the scientists with my arm."

Tayuya bit her lip in thought, and nodded. For all the mushy, emotional shit the blond supported, she couldn't deny the results or philosophy. She'd seen the product of such dark lives, and he oddly seemed happier than anybody she had known.

Maybe there wasn't weakness to occasionally being soft, as long as you knew where to draw the line.

"Anyway, how'd you like the book? Was it as bad as I personally believe, or even worse?" asked Naruto, changing the subject. Immediately, Tayuya felt her mood sour and her facial expression harden.

The book was absolute garbage, if she could even summon the nerve to insult any trash, by comparing it to the novel she currently held in her hands. To begin with, the plot in itself was absolutely predictable in its best moments, and convulated at its worst. Granted, the more _intimate_ scenes were rather detailed in a well-written sense; it only served to further be irritation with whomever had authored this entire story. If they had placed even half the effort into the actual plot, as they had the more risqué portions, this book would have been an absolute treasure. She was willing to bet she could write a much better sequel.

"...it's complete shit." she sighed, closing it up and handing it back to the young blond that leaned against the cell gate. A goofy grin plastered itself on his face, and he reached out to take the novel from her extended hands. She was rather confused as to what she had said to cause him such a reaction, but she remained silent. Her time locked up had given her plenty of opportunities to talk to herself, that she honestly preferred to hear others talk, instead. It was strangely ironic, how the one thing that likely annoyed a majority of the world, seemed like a diamond to her. "Why would you even spend money on this thing? It's like it was written by some super pervert."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but most of the older male shinobi seem to enjoy it. I figured you would hate it, but it was the only thing the guards had at that moment...luckily I remembered to bring a much wider selection this time. You can have them, I was never big on reading, anyway." he grinned, reaching for a small bag at his side. Tayuya carefully eyed the satchel, but didn't hesitate on quickly reaching out for it. She hadn't been a fan of reading during her time in Oto, yet it was wonderful now; the chance to escape this horrible reality and enter into any fantasy that could be described. Even those sappy princess tales would be better than staring at a wall.

"I'll take them, I don't care...er, I don't mind." she corrected herself, much to the bond's confusion.

He could tell that she was growing excited at the present, but he could sense a bit of hesitation in her demeanor. Whether it was from the time spent alone, or something else, he couldn't quite tell. He chalked it up to a combination of Tayuya's pair of abnormal cases, the fact that she had two severe disabilities going against her. Her legs and the chakra disruption device on her neck. One was absolutely hopeless, while the other he was currently trying to fix.

But she was certainly more lively and energetic than the other day, when he first stopped by.

"...which reminds me, I spoke to Kakashi about your case." he stated suddenly, receiving a quirk of Tayuya's eyebrow. She remembered the rather long tirade on his first visit, when she discovered that Orochimaru had recieved a full pardon by merit of his actions during the so-called Fourth Shinobi War. "He said that it'll be a headache for him, but he should be able to sign some papers to grant you a re-trial to have your sentence lifted."

"So, I have to wait for a trial that could very well send me right back here?" she asked, her voice devoid of all emotion, as her hopes slowly rose and dropped like a sack of bricks. Naruto shook his head and offered a warm smile, before chuckling in amusement. Tayuya leaned in closer, praying that he had a reason for laughing at her luck. She needed some temporary distraction from another issue plaguing her mind, and ironically, her conscience.

"No, no! Nothing like that, Tayuya...it's just a formality, so that we can say you went through the legal process. Kakashi and I have our influence, and assuming that you're truly sincere about wanting simple freedom, I'm more than happy to vouch for you." answered Naruto, earning the most subtle blush from the red-haired female. Of all the places he could have taken a trip to, she was thankful the gods were smiling down upon her; just last week, she held the firm belief that she would die alone in her cell. Now, the same person that had caused her grief years ago, was the same man that gave her hope. "Besides, what kind of Hokage would I be, if I let people waste away in a cell, when they deserve a second chance?"

Fuck, she hated the irony of him saving her. Not to mention that his kindness was sweet enough to give even a sugar addict a tooth-ache.

"How long will that take? Do you think I could see the sky by the end of the week? I can barely see past the mountains from that hole in the wall." she questioned, her tone rising to a level reminiscent of a curious child. Naruto shook his head once more, but this time offered no smile, as he watched the red-haired girl's spirits drop. He honestly felt horrible for having to answer that question.

"No, it could honestly be a few weeks, perhaps a month. Even then, you'll have to wait here between the sessions...but don't worry, I'll still come visit you." he quickly added, with a rather cheesy wave of his hands. Tayuya nodded, and allowed a chuckle to escape her lips. She didn't even know how to repay him, and she doubted she'd ever be able to. "But I'll speak to him about letting you outside once or twice a week, at least."

"I used to think this life was easy, despite the boredom and hopelessness of it all...but now that you're telling me I have a chance at freedom, it's like these walls are closing in on me more and more every day. I swear, you're some kind of damn godsend. You show up out of nowhere, and manage to bring me books and a little bit of damn hope." she joked, before giving the boy a serious look. "...what is it that makes you want to help me, though? Is it some sense of pity? I hate tha-"

"I don't pity you, Tayuya, but I do sympathize. And you seem pretty lonely, so I want to help you out. I can't be Hokage if I'm letting people needlessly suffer! Besides, I want to show you Konoha when you get out!"

 _Fuck, does this kid really have to bring up the Hokage subject every few minutes?_ she thought to herself.

Tayuya blinked, before taking a soft breath, and blinking a few more times. She had grown accustomed to the first part of his response, but the last bit honestly caught her off-guard. Before the sentencing, she'd never been on the recieving end of such friendliness, much less the proposition of what could account as a date.

She was starting to blame the fact she had nobody else to talk to in such a long time.

"A-Around Konoha?..." she stuttered, struggling to find any coherent follow-up. She would berate herself later for it.

 _Perfect time to fuck it up, Tayuya._

And there it was.

"Sure! I know a good ramen restaraunt and barbeque spot! I'm guessing the prison food here isn't the greatest cuisine, so maybe you'd like to join me?"

If Naruto had any sense of fact, Tayuya was willing to bet it was buried somewhere beneath the one-track mind of his. If he wasn't being kind to the brink of death, he was likely speaking about the Hokage title. The kid had a simple mind, she noted, but it evened out with his rather sincere personality. It was a refreshing break from the cold and painful silence in prison. That also didn't make her current decision any easier.

Leaning back, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and took a look at the clock from across the hallway. It read eleven-forty, which gave him a little over an hour to be present at the Hokage's office. He did have some plans to grab ramen on the way over, but part of him enjoyed talking to Tayuya.

However, deeper down, he could sense a conflict inside her thoughts. He actively made an effort to avoid reading people's emotions, but at times there were circumstances where it was difficult to avoid the storm. What the red-haired girl was thinking was beyond him, but he figured it was better to ask. He didn't want her bottling up that inner conflict.

"So, what's on your mind? I normally do a solid job of avoiding people's thoughts, but your mind is...just blaring a lot of confusion. You're torn about something?" he asked, causing the girl to widen her eyes. She honestly had hoped she'd be able to bring the subject up on her own terms; with the blond reading emotions, she was doubtful about being able to lie her way out. He'd likely take offense to it, as well.

"...well, can I tell you something, than?"

"Yeah, sure! What's up?" smiled the young man, forcing Tayuya to grumble beneath her breath. The nicer the idiot acted, the more she felt that pressure build in her stomach. Honestly, her own legs began to feel weaker than normal, and she wasn't even able to use them. "...so? You wanna tell me, or are we playing charades?" joked Naruto. Tayuya stared at him, and sighed softly.

"Look, during the attack on Konoha, I was-"

"Involved with the fight between Orochimaru and the Sandaime Hokage? Yeah, he pretty much told us."

"Wh-what?"

"Although I didn't know you were alive, otherwise I would have argued that if he was pardoned, there was no viable excuse why you couldn't be. It's why I'm set on seeing you free."

"Wait, that's it? You aren't upset that I personally had a hand in the old man's death? Not even a bit of disappointment at the fact?"

"If I was willing to forgive Sasuke and accept Orochimaru's word that he changed, do you really think I'll hold something that's ancient history against you? Come on, we just literally talked about this." he smiled. "Besides, the old man wouldn't want me to continue any cycle of grudges. He was always willing to accept the hope that even people like Orochimaru could be redeemed, so who am I to spit on that belief he had?" he grinned, causing the girl to let put a held breath, before letting herself laugh away the stress that had built in her mind.

Perhaps years ago, she would have attempted to manipulate him, but that time in solitary confinement only made her appreciate the stroke of generosity that was granted. After all that time, of all people, it had to be the one fucking person that was genuine and caring. Shit, did she ever feel so fucking alive.

"Hey...so would you mind continuing your story from last time?" she finally asked, after moments of silent joy, catching the bond's attention. Naruto let out a small smile, before nodding. "You left off with the fight between you and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, right? Gaara, I think you called him?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you remembered his name on the first try. I was expecting to have to tell you another two or three time, before you got it stuck." he replied, before raising his hands in mock surrunder as the red-haired female shot him a death glare. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" he chuckled, before pursing his lips in thought.

"What? I've been stuck here for over half a decade, so believe me that I'll have no issue remembering names, when it's the only contact I've had in all that time."

Naruto nodded once more, before sighing.

"Alright, where should I begin, though? With the immediate aftermath of the Suna-Oto joint assault? Do you want a retelling of Sasuke's failed retrieval? Or just skip to the more exciting parts?"

It was a good question, and one that warranted Tayuya's thought. She did know roughly what happened during the retrieval, as Naruto had covered the general details and summarized most of what had occurred over the last few year's. If anything, however, she wanted to know more about him on a personal level.

Just to kill the time, and not some shit emotionally-driven purpose.

Well, at least that was she told herself.

"Start with what happened after your return from that training trip you mentioned earlier? Now I want to hear about the big shit that happened."

Naruto chuckled, as he felt her mind slowly ease up, and smiled widely as she began to return to her old vulgar self. Most people would have found it unbecoming, but then again, there was a time when he was annoyed by Sasuke's stoic attitude. Everybody had their quirks, as he came to learn.

"Ah, that...well, nothing interesting, really. When I returned from the trip, I was quickly told of a mission to locate a base of Orochimaru, where Sasuke was allegedly present...or something like that. It's been a while, so some of the details are fuzzy to me. Anyway, so I get attacked in the middle of the village by some strange kid, who later turned out be Sai and he has the nerve to-..."

...

"What do you think? Is she alright? Do you think it's safe to leave Naruto so open with her?" asked Kakashi, as he crossed his arms; he had been staring out at the view of Konoha from the top of the Hokage mountain. With the sun setting, he couldn't help but enjoy the orange and pink skies that came with the sight. "I want to say I trust his abilities, but sometimes I-"

"...still find yourself worrying about him, like he was still the same hot-headed idiot from Team Seven?" asked Sasuke, as he stared blankly into the distance. Kakashi nodded, and took a deep breath. He should have know that the Uchiha would finish his sentence for him. "Don't be. If anything, you should be worried that the dobe will drive her mad with his incessant positivity and idealistic attitude. Granted he's mellowed out compared to his youth, he's still Naruto at heart."

"Huh, when did you get so poetic?"

"I didn't, I'm simply being honest. You really think a woman that's spent over six years in solitary confinement, is going to manage to change the idiot? He's too stubborn in his ways, but more importantly, he's also too keen to fall for any manipulation at this point."

"I suppose you're right, and I've just been too stressed over nothing."

"We're not your team anymore, and we've all grown our own separate ways. You're Hokage, Naruto is well on his way to claiming that same title, and Sakura and I have even started to consider one day starting a family. Times change...you would do good to accept that." replied the Uchiha, earning a sigh from his former sensei. Kakashi couldn't help but concede defeat to Sasuke's point, which only drove the statement further home. It was strange how the years changes so much; Naruto not being much more down to earth than almost any of them. "He'll be alright, and if anything, this will help Tayuya. She may seem fine for now, but sooner or later, the damages she suffered from solitary confinement will surface. If anybody is cut out for that role of support, it's the blond." he added, catching Kakashi by surprise.

"Damages?"

"Spend a quarter of your life alone with no human contact or knowledge of what is going on outside, and it will drive even the most mentally hardened shinobi insane. She'll have her lapses, and he will have to be the one to help her through. I would know, because I've seen what the results were from some of Orochimaru's old experiments."

"I never would have thought that Sasuke, the cold-hearted avenger of Team Seven, would be so well-versed in emotional psychology." joked Kakashi, causing Sasuke to turn away.

"And I never could have seen Tsunade choosing a perennially tardy shinobi to be picked for Hokage, yet here we are." he bit back. Kakashi summoned the decency to give off an embarassed chuckle, before smiling softly.

"You should stop by more often, you know. It'd do some good to have the whole team at lunch once in a while."

"...the tenth of October is comimg up, so I'll consider it." replied Sasuke.

Kakashi hummed as the Uchiha left, feeling a sudden warmth in the breeze. Sasuke had remembered Naruto's birthday, even if he liked to act distant to the blond.

...

"Huh, so you're saying he hasn't been around?" asked Sakura, as she crossed her arms in confusion. The pinkette had spent the better part of her day searching for Naruto, but the usual spots had given her no answers to where he currently was. She knew for certain that he wasn't on a mission, because she had checked the roster of available shinobi, and Naruto's name was currently open. "Do you happen to know if he said anything about having plans on going somewhere?"

"Honestly, no...he came by yesterday, but he hasn't show since then. We were actually surprised when he didn't show up for lunch today, like he always does." answered a young brunette, as she neatly folded a pile of napkins and utensils. Ayame had yet to see Naruto, which wasn't necessarily a cause for concern, but certainly did raise questions. If his former teammate hadn't found him yet, that meant he wasn't with the Hokage, nor was he in any public outing.

That meant he was up to something. She could feel it in the back of her mind, with all the years she'd known him.

"He hasn't shown up at all?"

"Nope, but if he's still himself, he'll end up here sooner or later Why don't you grab a seat and I'll have the chef cook you up something? I'm sure he's alright, after all." smiled Ayame. Sakura shrugged in defeat, but smiled as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten breakfast, with her shift at the hospital having taken over her early hours, so it wasn't a bad idea. She quickly picked out a small booth near the window of the restaurant, and picked up a small menu.

"...huh, well...let me get the chicken and vegetable special, but hold the salt." she ordered, giving Ayame a warm grin as the brunette nodded and left to deliver the order.

"Sakura?" echoed a familiar voice, much to the pinkette's surprise.

"Ino?" blurted out the pink-haired kunoichi, before blushing at the random outburst. From behind, a slender blonde circled around and sat directly across from her seat. Next to her, a rather pale man took his own spot, and gave Sakura a warm smile. "Hey, Sai! So what are you two doing out? Are you guys on a date?"

"N-no! We're just taking a walk around the village! Anyway, why are you here? I'm surprised you're not spending time at the hospital on volunteer work." stuttered the Yamanaka, as Sai opened his mouth to speak, but instead chose to remain silent. Sakura could have sworn that Ino shot the young man a rather cold stare for the briefest second.

"Huh? Oh, no! I chose to take the day off, since there haven't been a lot of entries lately. I've actually been looking for Naruto, but I haven't seen him, nor has anybody for that matter. I decided to take a break and order some ramen for lunch." she smiled. Sai raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"I thought Kakashi gave him access to visit the prisons under Konoha's jurisdiction."

"...what? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Yeah, why is he visiting the prisons, anyway?" chimed in Ino, as she suddenly drew her curiosity. Sakura nodded, and Sai quickly realized the mess he had stepped into. Given his experience withvthe two, there would be no peace for him until he gave them the information they sought.

"Well, Kakashi agreed to it a few weeks ago, since Naruto wanted a better grasp on how the law system worked. He had the goal of making sure that prisoners were being given the appropriate treatment to their crimes, and that those with chance of rehabilitation were granted the proper opportunity." he answeed, earning a sign from Ino.

"That Naruto, I swear he puts works ahead of just about everything."

"Wait, but why has he taken so long? Konoha doesn't have many prisons left active with the peace time treaty, so there shouldn't have been much reason to stay this long on the project." questioned Sakura, once Ino ended her statement.

"Well, that's because he's been spending more time with a girl he met in one of the prisons, according to Kakashi."

"Wh-what!?" shouted the two present kunoichi in unison. Sai inwardly cursed, but kept his external composure.

He really needed to work on choosing his answers around these women.


End file.
